Love, the Greatest adventure of all
by Dre Jared
Summary: no summary included
1. Chapter One

Dre crashed on a couch. It had a sign on the arm that said Dre's couch. Nobody else sat there.  
  
"Comfortable?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yup," She said ignoring him.  
  
"Figured out the Gryffindor common room password for this year yet?" He asked.  
  
"And if I knew I wouldn't tell you," She snapped.  
  
"Fine," He said starting to sulk. "You've got stars in your eyes, who'd you meet?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"This really hot guy. He's tall, got dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and he's super nice," She said grinning.  
  
"Sounds like... A Gryffindork!" he said grinning.  
  
"You got it," She said. "Well, actually I'm not sure, I couldn't tell," She said.  
  
"You couldn't look at his robes?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Nope!" She said grinning.  
  
"Your crazy!" He said smiling himself. "It just so happens, that I have a girlfriend now," He said grinning.  
  
"You asked that girl from Ravenclaw out?" Dre said smiling.  
  
"You said to Broaden my horizons!" He said lamely.  
  
"Your hopeless," She said smiling.  
  
"You got," He said grinning. Dre and Malfoy started talking some more.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, who is this Ravenclaw chick anyways?" Dre asked grinning.  
  
"You've met her Anna Charlton. But I don't know how she'll last," Draco admitted. Dre grinned.  
  
"Ravenclaws are usually flippant," Dre said.  
  
"And I was kidding by the way. I don't have a girlfriend... She denied my request," Draco said  
  
"And I was lying about the cute whoever... There aren't any cute guys here," Dre said.  
  
"Hey!" Draco said. Dre laughed.  
  
"I'm kidding Draco Draco got up and looked out the window.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" Draco asked. Dre smiled.  
  
"Alright," Dre said. Draco helped her up, and grabbed His sweatshirt, as Dre grabbed her sweater. The walked arm in arm down onto the grounds. They started to circle the castle. The snow crunched under their feet, and the air was frigid around them. The stars were clear and bright. Dre shivered.  
  
"I should have brought something heavier," Dre said. Draco put his arm around her.  
  
" Don't freeze," Draco said grinning. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Dre grinned... Then suddenly it became awkward. Dre broke apart from Draco.  
  
"I'm sorry... it just became awkward," Dre said shivering. Draco pulled out his wand and muttered something. Something black came flying out of the castle. It was another one of his sweatshirts. He gave it to her. Dre smiled and slipped it on. Draco smiled.  
  
"Just your color," Draco said. Dre smiled, and hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on," Draco said, "I want to show you something," Draco said. Dre let Draco take her hand and lead her around the castle. They were out of breath by the time they got there. Dre smiled.  
  
"What is it Draco?" Dre asked. Draco pulled her in through a small opening. Dre slipped through easily.  
  
"What is..." Dre started. It was amazing. The ceiling of this room magnified the night sky, like a huge telescope you didn't have to look through... The detail was amazing, the planets were all visible.  
  
" Do you like it?" Draco asked. Dre was speechless.  
  
" Draco this is amazing!" Dre exclaimed. Draco put his arm around her again.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" He whispered. Dre smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dre asked pulling herself away. "Our parents hate each other," Dre said. Draco smiled.  
  
"I'm positive. Absolutely sure," Draco said.  
  
"And if we break up we'll still be best friends," Dre replied.  
  
"Yes, I'll make sure of it," Draco said. Dre grinned.  
  
"Yes I will go out with you. But it has to be hush hush," Dre said. Draco nodded.  
  
"And I know the perfect way to keep it like that," Draco said pulling her into a hug... he kissed her.  
  
"That aught a do it," Dre said, they both smiled and gazed at the planets.  
  
"You know how to make the perfect date," Dre said. Draco smiled and kissed her on the head again. Dre smiled. It was going to be a wonderful Christmas.  
  
Dre walked down the marble steps and saw a few Gryffindor's crowding around a notice board. Suddenly curious she walked down to the notice. She couldn't see, as she was just about shorter than everyone else there. She saw Ronald Weasly.  
  
"Hey Weasly, what's it say?" Dre asked. Ron grinned.  
  
"Hogsmead weekend, who you going with?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno yet. I think I may ask Draco," Dre said.  
  
"Draco? Since when did you two get along?" Ron asked laughing.  
  
"You obviously don't pay very much attention!" Dre said. Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, I will be now! Take care," Ron said, walking off with Hermione and Harry.  
  
"You take care of yourself Ron Weasly," Dre said grinning. Ron turned around.  
  
"Hey if you don't go with him, maybe you wanna come with us?" Ron asked. Dre laughed.  
  
"No Ron, you wouldn't be flirting," Dre said.  
  
"NO!" Ron called, as he got further away. Dre laughed.  
  
"Alright, your on Gryffindork," Dre said grinning. Ron laughed, and turned the corner. Draco was coming down the stairs. He raised his eyebrows, winked at her, and then slipped into an empty classroom. Dre grinned and followed.  
  
"What?" Dre asked.  
  
"Going with Ron to Hogsmead?" He asked.  
  
"I told him, if you didn't wanna come with me," Dre said.  
  
"Actually that'll be perfect if you go with him. It's a cover," Draco said.  
  
"I'm not going to use him," Dre said.  
  
"I know, your not like that. I don't see why..." Draco started.  
  
"We have to keep this secret? Hello! Duh, our parents hate each other, and Professor Snape won't have any problems telling them," Dre said.  
  
"Hey, maybe this won't work then," Draco said. Dre looked at him.  
  
"Rewind," Dre said.  
  
"Listen, we both like each other a lot, but I don't mind waiting," Draco said. Dre didn't say anything.  
  
"Sorry, I was just surprised," Dre said. Draco exhaled.  
  
"Ok, it's a secret, we'll keep it up for a while," Draco said. Dre smiled.  
  
"If you don't want to, we don't have to," Dre said.  
  
"Well which is it?" Draco asked, slightly exasperated. Dre walked over to him, and out her arms around his neck giving him a kiss.  
  
"Lets try this for a while longer," she said winking. Draco grinned.  
  
"Alright. I have to go, I'll see you later," Draco said. Dre grinned.  
  
"Hey, don't forget the meeting," Dre said.  
  
"I know, we can floo together," He said, and he stepped out of the classroom.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Pansy said walking in. Dre grinned.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am," Dre said.  
  
"So your dating Draco," Pansy said. Dre raised her eyebrows,  
  
"Not really," Dre said. "We're trying something," Dre said. Pansy laughed coldly.  
  
"You're a witch," Pansy said.  
  
"Actually I am," Dre said.  
  
"Never mind. Consider it a challenge. Let's see who wins Draco over," Pansy said.  
  
"I don't want to do that," Dre said.  
  
"Why not? Because you'll know you'll loose?" Pansy said.  
  
"No, because he's not a prize to be won," Dre snapped, and she strode out of the classroom.  
  
"It's a contest then!" Pansy hollered after her. Dre turned around.  
  
"Watch it Pansy, I'm the last person you want to get angry," Dre shouted. She turned on her heel, and strode out of the castle. Hogsmead wouldn't come soon enough. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
"Hey pretty lady," Draco said as Dre walked down the hall. Dre smiled.  
  
"Draco, we need to talk..." Dre started as she approached.  
  
"Yeah, about Pansy? No problems. I think I'm going to play this fun," He said grinning. Dre smiled, but her eyes looked confused.  
  
"So... Another words, your going to use Pansy to your advantage?" Dre said. Draco grinned. "Your evil!" Dre said.  
  
"Well, when was I not?" Draco asked. Dre laughed. She gave him a quick hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I have to go, but when do you want to meet me for Hogsmead?" Dre asked. Draco thought about it.  
  
"Let's meet about 5 till," Draco said. Dre grinned.  
  
"Alright, see you," Dre said, and she took off down the hall. She ran up the steps to the top of the north tower, and knocked on Professor Trewlany's door.  
  
"Professor? I need to speak with you," Dre said. She couldn't believe she was coming to Trewlany about this, but Macgongall didn't seem like a top choice to her.  
  
"Come in," She said. Dre pushed the door open, and the glittering bug in appearance woman was sitting there, staring unblinkingly.  
  
"I need you to tell me who I like," Dre said. Professor Trewlany looked completely surprised.  
  
"As in... whom you love?" Trewlany said. Dre nodded. Trewlany looked at Dre for a few moments.  
  
"Love is the hardest field in Divinations, and it might take a long time. Do you still wish to try?" Trewlany said.  
  
"It can't be past 15 till the hour," Dre said.  
  
"I'll do my best," Trewlany said. "Now, who do you think you like?" Trewlany said.  
  
"I'm thinking Draco since he's my boyfriend, but It's harder to explain... I always expected love to be butterflies in your stomach and goose pimples whenever you see them, and I think I have that with someone else," Dre said. Trewlany shook her head.  
  
"Well never mind him for right now. Never mind everyone. Completely clear your mind. I want you to think only about your pet," She said.  
  
"Shylock?" Dre said, thinking of her red fox sitting in her dormitory. Trewlany nodded. Dre sighed.  
  
"OK, Shylock." She shut her eyes. Only Shylock her cute little fox was in her mind.  
  
"Ok, got it," Dre said.  
  
"Now think only about Shylock while you gaze into this crystal ball," Trewlany said, setting one on the table. Dre nodded, and gazed into it.  
  
"Now I know this will seem uncannily ridiculous, but please, start whispering the last thing you said to Shylock," Trewlany said. Dre looked at her strangely.  
  
"Just do, or we'll have to start completely over," Trewlany said. Dre nodded. She thought hard. _Good night sweet Shylock, and don't wander tonight._ Dre had said those exact words. So she started to say them, over and over, in a hissing whispery sound.  
  
"I will say a word, and I want you to repeat it as many times as you can, as fast as you can, while still gazing at into the crystalline depths," She said. Dre nodded. She whispered something. Dre knew it was the word, but she had said it directly into the ear that Dre was completely deaf in. But she had heard withering, and somehow she knew Trewlany had said it like that on purpose.  
  
"Withering," Dre whispered. Again. Faster. Over, Again, faster, it seemed to spill out of her mouth with three voices. Voices, only one was recognizable, it sounded like Draco's voice, the other one slightly like her own. They were getting close. She didn't dare look at the clock.  
  
"Now say this one," Trewlany said. She whispered something else, but this time the word was completely inaudible. She continued to whisper withering. She didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Now look up, directly at the clock," Trewlany said. Dre's eyes snapped up to the clock. 15 till.  
  
"Who are you thinking about," Trewlany said. Suddenly someone came into view, it was fuzzy, she saw that he was tall, much taller than Draco, he was walking backwards, down the snowy way of Hogsmead path. She was alone. He wasn't. He was by the three broomsticks.  
  
"Who do you see child, you are in the beyond, speak to me," Trewlany said. Dre suddenly fell over, and out of her chair. Everything went black. She felt a small wet rag on her forehead.  
  
"Who, dear who was it?" Trewlany said dabbing her forehead.  
  
"I don't know, it's going to happen today, at Hogsmead, I saw him, but I didn't," Dre said. Her voice slowly changing back to being a singular sound. Trewlany smiled.  
  
"My dear... I wonder, if I might ask you to return to my office this evening, after Hogsmead. I must contact my sister, but I believe you have gift, I myself, have been wanting," Trewlany said. Dre nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come back. But I have to go, I have to go meet Draco," Dre said. She stood up.  
  
"And remember dear, watch for the signs of the vision you just had. Premonitions do not happen often and when they do you should savor them completely. Do you remember every detail?" Trewlany said, clearly excited. Dre thought.  
  
"Yes, I do. I was walking by the three broomsticks," Dre said.  
  
"Now remember child, do not stand there waiting for it. Let events happen," Trewlany said. Dre nodded.  
  
"Now go child, you'll be late," Trewlany said. Dre nodded.  
  
"Professor, I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone anything," Dre said. Trewlany smiled.  
  
"Of course," Trewlany said. Dre grinned and she whisked out of her office, running down the stairs as fast as she could, jumping down the entire last flight. She skidded to a halt at the entrance hall. Draco was standing there.  
  
"What took you?" Draco said.  
  
"I was getting an assignment from Trewlany, and it took her forever to explain," Dre said. Draco grinned.  
  
"Alright, let's go," He said, and he extended his hand. Dre hesitated, and then slipped her hand into his. It felt weird.  
  
They climbed into a sled, and sat in silence on the way there. Dre was freezing as the snow flakes fell on her face. The sled stopped, and Draco hopped out.  
  
"May I help you down milady?" He said grinning. Dre laughed.  
  
"Why good sir, So thoughtful of you," Dre said. She took his hand and he helped her down.  
  
"It's so cold!" Dre said grinning. Draco put his arm around her.  
  
"Stay warm!" He said.  
  
"This is Déjà vu," Dre said grinning. "From the night you asked me out," Dre said. Draco laughed, and kissed her on the head.  
  
"There, now it's completed," Draco said. She laughed.  
  
"I won't pull away this time," She said grinning. They walked into Zonko's and bought a few things, and then they strolled to the owlery, just to look at all of them.  
  
"You know what Draco, I think I want to get a Raven this Christmas," Dre said. Draco smiled.  
  
"Then you will get one," Draco said. He pulled out his galleons, and strolled up to the counter.  
  
"How much are your Raven's?" Draco asked. The witch smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Dear boy, but these ones are not for sale, now we can order one, but it won't be here for a few days because of Christmas delays. Do you still want it?" The lady asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to get one, and have it delivered to the Castle," Draco said. Dre smiled. He filled out an order form, and paid the lady. He walked back to Dre grinning.  
  
"But what do you want?" Dre asked, slipping her hand into his. Draco thought about it for a minute, and then grinned.  
  
"I don't know. I'm pretty happy as it is," Draco said. Dre laughed.  
  
"Then I'll have to surprise you. You stay right here," Dre said making him sit on a bench. Draco grinned.  
  
"Alright, be quick though." Dre laughed, and walked off down the street. She slipped into a small store filled with all sorts of things. One that caught her eye, was a set of gobstones.  
  
"How much are the Gobstones?" Dre asked. A young wizard smiled.  
  
"!0 Galleons my love, and I'll throw in a deck of exploding snap," He said grinning. Dre flashed a smile.  
  
"I'll take it," Dre said, and she got out her money. She paid him.  
  
"Would you like it gift wrapped?" He asked.  
  
"How much more?" Dre said.  
  
"For you? Well since your so pretty, I'll do it for free," He said grinning.  
  
"Hey I have a boyfriend," Dre said grinning. He laughed.  
  
"Darn! Oh well, Your boy will like this one," He said. He waved his wand, and the box started wrapping itself. "Oh, and when your free, give me a call," he said winking. Dre laughed, blushing slightly. She took the box once it was finished.  
  
"Thanks, see you around," Dre said. Dre walked outside the shop.  
  
"Hey DRE!" A voice shouted. Dre turned around. Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter were standing there. Dre's breath caught in her chest. She was alone, and they were standing by the three broomsticks. Harry Potter? She couldn't possibly have a crush on Harry Potter. He was to heroic for her. Ronald Weasly? She couldn't possibly! She didn't even know him. It wasn't possible.  
  
"Yes?" Dre said. Ron tilted his head.  
  
"You alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Dre said. "Did you want something?" Dre asked. Ron grinned.  
  
"Who'd you come with?" Ron asked.  
  
"Draco, who'd you come with?" She asked. Ron laughed.  
  
"Whose it look like?" Ron said nudging Harry. "Hermione is inside looking at quills," He said.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Come look at this!" Hermione's voice come from down the way. They both started walking backwards.  
  
"Well, We'll see you later!" Harry said. Dre grinned.  
  
"Yeah, see you later!" Dre said. Harry turned around, and then a split second later Ron did. That was the image. Ron turning around. Taller then Draco. Dre felt her insides freeze, and knew it wasn't from the stupid snow. She was tempted to call out for him, but she didn't. She ran back up the street.  
  
"Hey, sorry it took me so long," Dre said. She handed him the present. "Happy Christmas," She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned.  
  
"What kept you?" Draco asked.  
  
"I was talking to Ron and Harry," Dre said dismissivly.  
  
"Do you like him or something?" Draco said.  
  
"What? Who?" Dre said suddenly. Draco put up his hands defensively.  
  
"Chill, it was just a question," He said. Dre smiled.  
  
"Oh right," She said. He grinned.  
  
"I'll wait until Christmas to open mine," He said. Dre grinned.  
  
"Alright. Hey, Draco, I'm getting really cold, so I'm going to head up to the castle alright?" Dre said. Draco looked disappointed but nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to hang out down here more," Draco said.  
  
"Ok. Just don't like Pansy come around," Dre said grinning. Draco laughed and then gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Dre stood up, and started to walk up to the castle. Her like Ron Weasly? Or was it Harry? Or was she just being paranoid. Her with a Gryffindork? Never!  
  
She ran as fast as she could up the stairs to Trewlany's door. She banged on it as hard as she could, wanting to startle her, so she would come sooner.  
  
"What is it?" Trewlany said opening the door. "I saw you coming and you looked distressed!" Trewlany said. Dre was panting for air.  
  
"A Gryffindork? That was not what I had in mind!" Dre said. Trewlany shook her head.  
  
"Even the wisest cannot see why our hearts make the choices they make," Trewlany said, sitting down.  
  
"Would you like to try again?" Trewlany said. Dre shook her head.  
  
"No, I think that I want to go to sleep," Dre said. Trewlany nodded.  
  
"You are very close to being able to see into the beyond at will. I would like to continue studying with you my dear. Dre nodded.  
  
"If you wish it," Dre said. She walked down the steps, and saw a few people ahead of her. One of them was Ron She grinned, and then suddenly she started to hear echoes of peoples voices, and everyone started to go fuzzy. She saw Ron, and she gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Ron said, walking over to her. She grabbed his shoulders, not aware she was doing it.  
  
"THE DARK APPROACHES, AND EVIL WITH IT," Dre said, with almost a million voices coming from her mouth. She didn't know what she was saying. She couldn't see anything, only feel Ron's shoulders under her grip.  
  
"Dre calm down!" Ron said completely scared. But the words didn't penetrate through to her.  
  
"Macgongall!" Ron shouted. Macgongall ran over. Dre still stood completely still and rigid, not letting go of Ron, as if she was afraid.  
  
"HARRY HAS TO BE WATCHED. NEVER LEAVE HIM ALONE." Dre said, some of the voices fading. She started to breath fast.  
  
"Ron, don't move," Macgongall demanded. Ron didn't dare blink. Dre's whole body when straight and stiff as a board. She fell to the ground, and her whole body began to twitch.  
  
"THE DARK LORD COMETH," Dre said, only three voices resounding. Three, one her own, when distinctly Draco Malfoy's, and one, Ron distinctly recognized as his own. She then went completely still.  
  
"Miss Jared!" Macgongall said. She leaned down and began to shake her. Dre suddenly began breathing again. She stood up.  
  
"Are you ok? Macgongall you look all worried!" Dre said. Macgongall looked at her sharply.  
  
"We need to take you to Dumbledore. Mr. Weasly, kindly please go fetch Professor Trewlany," Macgongall said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Is she ok?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course I'm ok Ron, what's wrong. Why was I on the ground?" Dre said. Ron looked at her.  
  
"I'll explain in a bit, I'll see you later," Ron said, and he ran up to Trewlany's tower. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
"Excuse me?" Dre said.  
  
"You did a prophecy, don't ask me to explain it, only Trewlany may do so," Dumbledore said. Dre looked at him, and then sighed.  
  
"Would you like a potion my dear? To help clear your mind?" Madam Pomphrey said. Dre was about to say "Yes please" When Trewlany burst in the room, a frightened look on her face.  
  
"Don't give her anything! A potion may make her loose the sight!" Trewlany said. Pomphrey seemed to bristle.  
  
"She will take a potion if it helps her!" She said.  
  
"I don't need it," Dre assured her.  
  
"Now what exactly, pray tell, is going on here?" Macgongall said. Trewlany looked at her.  
  
"Macgongall, we have a seer, on the premises. Her name is Drimeth Jared, or as she is more commonly known Dre Jay," She said. Dre looked at her.  
  
"You mean I have the ability to see into the future?" She said.  
  
"That's precisely it! You can also see into another persons past! And most particularly, you can see love futures, the most difficult to predict," Trewlany said.  
  
"I remember you telling me, Cho was going to dump Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Exactly!" Trewlany said. Her voice was misty and emotional, and her bug like persona wreaked from her.  
  
"She will have to be trained of course, to control this ability," Trewlany continued.  
  
"By whom? You are hardly a qualified person," Macgongall said. Trewlany drew herself up, like a phoenix rising from the ashes.  
  
"I can tell her what to do, even if I cannot do it myself!" Trewlany snapped, misty voice vanished.  
  
"I see. Well Trewlany you will have to arrange with Professor Snape when she is available," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Snape? What's he got to do with it?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"That is Professor Snape to you, and Dre has Advanced Potions study with Professor Snape twice a week," Dumbledore said. Ron's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Wow," He murmured. "You do advanced potions?" Ron said. Dre grinned, her ears turning slightly pink. Dre suddenly saw Snape walking down a corridor before she said anything.  
  
"Yes," Dre said. "Snape's coming," Dre whispered. Ron looked down at her, and then up at the door.  
  
"And she has an excellent grade," Snape said walking into the room. Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"Ah! Professor Snape, I saw you coming!" Trewlany said. "We need to speak about arranging Drimeth's extra classes," Trewlany said. Snape nodded slightly, and they walked out into the hall together.  
  
"Now what exactly did she say Mr. Weasly?" Dumbledore said. Ron looked uncertainly at Dre, then directly at Dumbledore.  
  
"The Dark approaches, evil comes with it, Harry has to be watched, never leave him alone, The dark lord cometh," Ron said uncertainly.  
  
"I see. Professor Macgongall, please, would you fetch Harry?" Dumbledore said. She nodded, and swept out of the hall way.  
  
"Now, I know that you are going to be plagued with requests to read the future for other people but I implore you not to," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Why not?" Dre said.  
  
"You see the future, you tell them, they avoid whatever is coming, and change the timeline. This you must never do, for if it occurs, many other things shall be disrupted," Dumbledore said. Dre nodded.  
  
"This gift is not to be taken lightly," Dumbledore said severely. Dre nodded.  
  
"Mr. Weasly, please escort Drimeth back to her dormitory," Dumbledore said, and he walked out of the wing.  
  
"If any head aches persist, come down to the wing, and I'll give you something," Poppy said smiling. Dre smiled in return.  
  
"Sure, ok," Dre said. Ron and her walked out of the wing and down the hall.  
  
"I'll go the rest of the way to Slytherin," Dre said, when they reached the entrance hall.  
  
"Alright, you be careful, ok?" Ron said. Dre grinned.  
  
"Of course I will," Dre said. Ron hesitated a moment, and then gave her a big hug.  
  
"See you later," He said, and he took off up the stairs. Dre smiled, and walked down to the Slytherin common room. She muttered the password ((Hinky- punk)) and then laid down on her couch.  
  
"Where were you?" Draco asked, coming down the steps, a worried look on his face.  
  
"I was at the hospital wing, yourself?" Dre said.  
  
"Why were you at the hospital wing?" Draco asked.  
  
"Apparently I'm a seer, and I did a really important prophecy, and how was your day?" Dre said. Draco looked at her.  
  
"Listen, Dre, that's not something to shrug off!" Draco said.  
  
"I wasn't shrugging it off, I was being even headed about it, quite frankly I'm scared out of my wits," Dre said, her voice still even. Draco looked at her.  
  
"Dre?" Draco said unsure. He had never even heard her say she had been scared ever in her life. She was always really brave. She hid her face from him. He sat down next to her.  
  
"It's ok," Draco said. Dre began crying, and Draco pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Hey, it's ok! Don't worry, everything will be ok," Draco said. They sat there for a long time. Finally Dre switched around, so she was somewhat stretched out, her torso leaning up against his. A few minutes past, and Draco realized Dre had fallen asleep. He smiled.  
  
"Sleep Dre, and don't let anything worry you ever again," Draco said, and he soon drifted off to.  
  
"Wake up!" Pansy snapped. Draco and Dre both looked up.  
  
"How despicable!" She said. Dre looked around.  
  
"What?" Dre said.  
  
"Your sleeping on his lap!" Pansy shrieked. Dre rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, go suck a hinky-punk," Dre said, and she got up.  
  
"What to afraid to face me down?" Pansy said. Dre looked at Pansy. "So what's the future? Huh? Who gets Draco in the end?" Pansy said shoving her.  
  
"Don't touch me, and I wouldn't tell you if you gave me Verita-Serum!" Dre snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's test that theory," Pansy said and she slipped a crystal phial out of her sleeve.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Dre asked.  
  
"Your room. In your bed side cabinet? Yeah, you never showed up last night so I had a little look through your potions," Pansy said.  
  
"And you'll find neither of us took any!" Jewel snapped. She stood up and walked over.  
  
"She made both of us promise we wouldn't say anything, but I didn't take anything, and neither did Madison," Jewel said.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Dre said averting her attention back to Pansy. "You little snoop!" She cried. She pulled out her wand.  
  
"Accio Verta-Serum!" She cried, and the serum flew out of Pansy's hand, and into Dre's pocket. Dre put her wand up to Pansy's head.  
  
"Follow me, anything that's missing better be returned," Dre said. She marched Pansy up to the dorm, and looked through the store. Three potions were missing.  
  
"Give them back now!" Dre said.  
  
"You don't have license to own these potions, they're illegal!" Pansy said.  
  
"Actually I do have a license, signed by my instructor and the minister of magic, now would you give them back!" Dre said.  
  
"Swoon the teacher did you? Give him a little love potion to get him to sign?" Pansy shouted.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU EVEN PRESUME SUCH A THING!" Dre shouted. "Now hand me all the potions, or else!" Dre said.  
  
"Or else what? You'll curse me? Look into the future Dre, what's going to happen?" Pansy said. Dre looked at Pansy.  
  
"No, and you can't make me," Dre said.  
  
"Well then I guess you weren't able to see this coming," Pansy said. She pulled out her wand, and then summoned all the three missing potions.  
  
"Oh look, a love potion, love potion recipe 9, wow, I didn't know you could make that. And look, Pollyjuice potion," Pansy said pointing at two of the bottles suspended in mid air.  
  
"And the third, can it be? Morphing potion. This is highly volatile, and extremely dangerous. Hardly ever reversible," Pansy said, pointing at the third glimmering green bottle, that was in front of Pansy's face.  
  
"It's not dangerous if you know how to use it, and apparently you don't, now give it to me Pansy, or I will have to hurt you," Dre said.  
  
"You should have locked your safe," Pansy said in return.  
  
"I did. You broke into it, and entered," Dre said. Pansy looked at Dre, then behind her. Jewel and Madison were standing behind her.  
  
"Don't' make any sudden movements," Madison said.  
  
"Oh bugger off you little miserable witches," Pansy said.  
  
"Make me!" Jewel snapped. Pansy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to take one of the potions, and then I'll give you back the other two. Sounds fair?" Pansy said. Dre looked at her, and then she saw a fuzzy image of Pansy reaching for the red bottle, that contained the 9 recipe of love potion, an evil smile on her face. Then she saw Pansy pouring it into Draco's drink, the whole thing. Draco drank it. He began to spasm. To much love potion, could kill a person, especially recipe 9.  
  
"I can't let you do that. I've got a better idea," Dre said.  
  
"What's that?" Pansy said.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Dre shouted, and Pansy crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You attacked her, do you know what that means?" Jewel said.  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't get sent to jail for killing Draco Malfoy, which was exactly what she was planning on doing to him once she took the Recipe 9 of love potion," Dre said. "Not intending of course, but doing it none the less, and using an illegal potion, there won't be anyone to defend her. Thievery, using an illegal potion without the proper knowledge, and then killing her victim. Those three charges alone could land her 50 years in Azkaban, and it doesn't matter how old she is," Dre said flatly.  
  
"Oh," Madison said.  
  
"Yeah, go get Snape," Dre said. They both dashed out of the room. Dre took the potion bottles, and put them away in the safe.  
  
"This time I rig it," Dre said to herself. She put several booby traps, and a mimbulus mimbletonia, that she had on her night stand. She gently tied a string around one of it's quivering leaves, and then attached it to the door.  
  
"They swing it open, and get stink sap in their face. Sorry little plant, but I need to use you right now," Dre said. She shut the door, changed the code, and then put a spell on it, so it wouldn't be broken into.  
  
"Something the matter Drimeth?" Snape said. Dre turned around and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, Pansy broke into my private store of Potion, and stole three of them. As you can see I had to use force to get her to return them," Dre said.  
  
"Did you have reason?" Snape said.  
  
"Actually... I did," Dre said. Snape looked at her, but her face was unreadable.  
  
"I see," He leaned over to Pansy, regenerated her.  
  
"Professor! She has illegal potions," Pansy said immediately.  
  
"I know. Please follow me to my office," Snape said. Pansy went wide eyed.  
  
"Sir you can't be serious!" Dre said.  
  
"Yes I can be. Please follow me Miss Parkinson," Snape said.  
  
"For your information Pansy, Love Potion recipe 9, is the most dangerous out of those potions, and when used incorrectly, you can kill your loved one," Dre said. Pansy went wide eyed, and then walked out after Snape.  
  
"You could have killed her!" Madison said.  
  
"With a stunning curse?" Dre said. Madison bit her lip.  
  
"I have some advice for you. Read a spell book," Dre said, and she walked out of the room.  
  
"You know what?" Madison said.  
  
"Huh?" Jewel replied.  
  
"She's dangerous. I'm on Pansy's side," Madison said.  
  
"I don't know, I'm still choosing," Jewel said. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
"Are you in the beyond?" Trewlany said.  
  
"I'm never going to get there if you keep asking and I don't know if I am or not!" Dre snapped loudly. Trewlany sighed.  
  
"You must try harder. Is there anything in particular you want to find out?" She asked.  
  
"Not really," Dre said. She had millions of requests to find out for other people. The news that she could see into the future had spread around the school like wild fire, and now they wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
"Pick something," Trewlany said, trying not to sound testy.  
  
"I'm thinking," Dre said. She thought, and thought, and thought. Trewlany didn't bug her, but Dre could sense that she was on the verge of explosion.  
  
"OK, I have an idea," Dre said. She gazed into the crystalline depths, and began to think. What's going to happen to Pansy Parkinson? The vapor swirled...and swirled... and swirled creating no effect.  
  
"It's not working!" Dre snapped. Trewlany looked disappointed.  
  
"Alright, how about we try tea leaves?" Trewlany said. Dre moaned.  
  
"Right, there's nothing more fun than looking at the goop in the bottom of someone's tea cup," Dre said.  
  
"Alright then what do you suggest?" Trewlany said, misty composure gone.  
  
"Nothing. I suggest we call it a day. I've been staring in that stupid ball for the past hour, and frankly? I've had it!" Dre said standing up.  
  
"But you have so much potential! Why not put it to full use!" Trewlany cried.  
  
"How bout I don't exhaust my ability?" Dre said. Trewlany looked at her severely.  
  
"Good day!" Dre said, and she walked over to the trap door, kicked it open, and began her descent.  
  
"Have a good extra lesson?" Hermione asked. Dre looked up.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Dre said. Hermione grinned.  
  
"I knew you were up here, and figured you'd like to know, there's an entire group of giddy girls waiting to ask you to look into their future," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Dre said.  
  
"Why would I?" Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Dre said, and she started to walk miserably down the hall.  
  
"I can show you another way out," Hermione said. Dre turned around.  
  
"Really?" Dre said.  
  
"Yeah, follow me," She said grinning, and they walked down a completely separate way.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even know this hall existed," Dre said.  
  
"I didn't either until last week," Hermione said. Dre grinned.  
  
"Thanks for saving me," Dre said.  
  
"No problem, but I do have a favor to ask," Hermione said. Dre's heard sank. She had a nasty feeling it wasn't help with an assignment.  
  
"Ok," Dre said slowly.  
  
"Don't hurt Ron. He's a nice guy, and he has a lot of heart, and when he finds something he likes, he really takes it to heart. So don't... Don't hurt him. He's to nice for that," Hermione said. Dre stopped.  
  
"Does Ron like me or something?" Dre said.  
  
"Sorry, but yes. If you don't like him back, please let him down easy," Hermione said, and she walked off down the hall. Dre slowly walked down to Slytherin common room. Ron like me? Wow how weird. I never thought he even looked twice at me in that light. Dre thought. A small smile played across her lips, as she entered the common room.  
  
"Hey Dre!" Madison said. Dre grinned and waved.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Madison asked.  
  
"Depends," Dre said shortly.  
  
"Can you look into my future?" Madison said. Dre looked up at her. She was smiling nastily, and Pansy was standing behind her giggling. Jewel was also standing there, but not looking nearly as pleased.  
  
"Really? You want me? Sure consider it a deal," Dre said. Madison's jaw dropped and Pansy immediately stopped giggling. "Come here, let's do it now!" Dre said. She slammed her book back onto the ground and smiled, as Madison walked over. She sat down, pulled a table between them, and smiled.  
  
"Sit on the ground Madison. What do you want me to see?" Dre said. Madison looked at her; now she was nervous.  
  
"Future," Madison said. "Like who am I going to marry?" She said.  
  
"And what if I tell you?" Dre said.  
  
"I guess I'll know then won't I?" Madison said.  
  
"Alright, so say if I tell you're going to marry this guy named John, and he comes along. You start to date him, and you marry him," Dre said. "What next?"  
  
"Sounds like a happily ever after," Madison said.  
  
"Yeah, why'd you marry him? Just because I said that you'd love him? What if I lie to you?" Dre asked. Madison looked at her hardly.  
  
"Just do it!" Madison snapped. Dre smiled.  
  
"Fine," Dre said. She looked at Madison. "Give me your locket," Dre said. Madison took off her necklace, and handed it to her. Dre held it in her hand, and then looked at her.  
  
"And a lock of your hair," Dre said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Madison snapped.  
  
"You heard me. You want the future don't you? Just give me the hair," Dre said. Madison took a pair of scissors, and gave her a small lock of hair. Dre sat there for a few minutes.  
  
"Withering Withering Withering," Dre said. "What was the last thing you said?" Dre said her voice gaining voices. She felt so distant, but she needed to know. Madison's face had become blurry.  
  
"Excuse me?" Madison said. Dre smiled. "That's it. Say it over and over," Dre said. She could here Madison repeating it over and over.  
  
A little girl walked down the street, a dog came and attacked her, mauling her. Madison was terribly afraid of dogs. A teenage girl was in her room listening to cd's A teenage girl kissing her boyfriend. An older girl was walking down a hallway at Wizarding Collage. She ran into someone. A handsome young man. She's in a beautiful white dress, walking down the isle. Someone walks in and objects. She turns around. An old boyfriend still madly in love with her. Madison's fiancée says no. Her old boyfriend pulls out his wand. "Don't be stupid!" Her fiancée says. The man laughs hysterically. He shouts a spell. A flash of green light and her fiancée crumples to the ground. Madison runs down the isle to her fiancée's side. Dead. "No! Please no! Eric please! Eric! No how could you do this Aaron! I loved Eric!" Madison says, sobbing over his body. "You won't have me? Than you won't have anybody!" Aaron shouts. Aaron wields the wand, and Madison also crumples dead. People are in hysteria. Aaron then puts the wand to his head, kills himself. Everyone in Hysteria, hysteria, people screaming. People crying out.  
  
Dre snapped back to the present. Madison was looking at her.  
  
"What happened?" Madison said. Dre looked at Madison. She dies so young! Dre thought.  
  
"I don't know, I could only get the past," Dre said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Madison said.  
  
"YES!" Dre snapped, and she walked away. Dropping the locket and the hair.  
  
"Hey you ok?" Draco said, as she stormed out of the common room.  
  
"Yes!" Dre snapped. She looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dre said.  
  
"It's ok," Draco said. "You've had a rough weekend," He said. "Want to go for a walk?" Draco asked. Dre smiled.  
  
"That would be wonderful." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:  
  
Draco and Dre joined hands and the walked out of Hogwarts.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just really scared... It's not really fair that I have to be in a situation like this. I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Dre said. Draco stopped her. Dre looked down at the ground.  
  
"Look at me," Draco said. Dre shook her head no.  
  
"LOOK AT ME," Draco said in a more demanding voice. She still didn't but Draco tilted her head up to meet his eyes. He looked very sweet, and charming, and his eyes were very concerned.  
  
"Listen, just because you're now a seer, and everyone is constantly bugging you, I want you to know this is completely not your fault. No one would have prevented this, not even you," Draco said. Dre's nose started to tingle, and she felt tears start to fill her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Draco said softly, and he pulled her into a hug, and soon tears were falling freely down her face.  
  
"I'm scared! I don't know what I'm doing, and I can't control anything, and I've never been scared like this," Dre said, trying not to sob uncontrollably, but she wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to be here for you no matter what," Draco said. "But I'm thinking... Dre?" Draco said. Dre pulled away from him slightly, so their eyes could meet.  
  
"What is it?" Dre said. He walked with her in silence over to the old willow tree at the edge of the forest, and sat down on the ground, his back to the tree, leaning against it, and had Dre sit in his lap.  
  
"Dre, I know something happened, that day at Hogsmead, you saw something, and I want to know exactly what it is you saw, because it was something that effected us," Draco said. Dre sighed deeply.  
  
"Draco, I don't know what it was," Dre said.  
  
"Just tell me what you know," Draco said softly. Dre nodded.  
  
"I went up to Trewlany's tower right before Hogsmead, I wanted to know if there was anyone I liked besides you, and if it just hadn't become apparent to me, and so we did this weird divinations thing, and I saw the guy I like, except it was all fuzzy," Dre said.  
  
"You saw the match... Who was it?" Draco asked. Dre hesitated.  
  
"It was Ron Weasly," Dre said. Draco didn't say anything. She could almost hear his mind working, but he wasn't saying anything. What was he thinking? Suddenly, she knew, exactly what he was thinking.  
  
I knew it. She never liked me all the much, she was just saying yes as to not make me a fool. How can I ever come to grips with the fact she doesn't love me as much as I love her? I'll kill him! I'll kill him, he can't have her!  
  
"Draco I still love you, and I don't have any plans of stopping our relationship, I promise," Dre said.  
  
"Do you?" Draco said. Dre slid off his lap, and sat next to him.  
  
"Listen, Draco, I love you, you'll never understand that. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, and I think I love you with a deeper love than is describable. I want you to know that I'll still go out with you, even if it means telling my parents," Dre said. Draco looked at her, his gray eyes boring into her soul. She hesitated, but then she leaned in and kissed him. It was strange, like their souls met and bonded before releasing each other, and going back into their respective bodies. The pulled away slowly. Dre was just about to apologize, when Draco leaned in and kissed her back. IT was that same strange sensation like something happened with their souls, like they weren't two separate people any longer, but one combined being. Dre pulled away slowly, and it took her a moment to regain a sense of self. They didn't say anything for several minutes  
  
"I... Sorry," Dre said.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Draco said. "That wasn't just a kiss..." Draco said. "I mean when they use the phrase pour your soul into a kiss, that's what they mean, I don't know what the hell just happened there," Draco said. He stood up, and walked back to the castle. Dre felt tears go to her eyes and the overflow. Grief consumed her whole body.  
  
"My dear?" A voice said. Dre looked up, and Trewlany was walking up.  
  
"What?" Dre said, trying not to sound irritated.  
  
"There's something I need to give to you," Trewlany said. She handed Dre a letter and then walked away. Dre pulled the letter open, tears dripping from her face she felt so consumed. She opened the red tinted parchment, and looked at the perfect words.  
  
My Dearest Drimeth, Nothing could have prepared you for the sorrows you are facing right now, and the sudden separation you feel from the world. Being a see is the most difficult gift to deal with, in fact you are not as alone as you think. But you must be strong. Most of the Seers born in this day end their lives because they don't know what is wrong with their being. Friends a strange them, and most harshly loved ones do. I hope that you never have to deal with these hardships, but you must know what is going to happen to you. Emotions. It is strange when males are seers, because they become incredibly emotional for that gender, and it seems rather odd, and they are usually shunted, and taken for something that they know for a fact they are not. Emotion's will not be light feelings anymore, they will be harsh and very strong, never able to escape them. Grief will feel like your soul is rent in two, and that there will be an empty void in your life. But it will be filled soon. Happiness will be stronger than ever when it occurs. When something makes you smile, it will most likely make you laugh. Fear will be common. Being able to see the future makes you afraid, because you know what is going to happen to your loved ones, your friends, your enemies, your role-models. Some seers even are able to see what will happen to the whole world. It does not happen often, but it has occurred. Fear... People will say you over react about your fears, but they will never understand, because what you know is fact, unless it can be prevented. But prevention is the most difficult thing to do Drimeth. Prevention can ruin everything. If you see something, and you want to intervene, please talk to someone wise before you do so. If there is not enough time for you to speak with someone, please... Drimeth let it occur. It may seem like the most horrible thing you could ever do, but it is very important you let it happen, because you don't know what you could cause to go awry, and so many other things you would have to intervene, and then your life would become a life just to intervene, and when you die, who will intervene for you? Please Drimeth... Be careful.  
  
With love and due respect to the birthing of a seer,  
  
Cassandra Trewlany  
  
Dre read and re-read the letter. She didn't know this woman, only that she was the great-great-grandmother of Professor Trewlany. She had always assumed her to be dead, but apparently she was well and kicking, and according to her handwriting she looked like she was in pretty good condition. She smiled. The most advice she had ever received in her life was put in that letter. She stood up. The sun had just set.  
  
She walked up to the castle, into the hallways, down to the dungeons, and into the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Hey Drimeth, can I talk to you?" Madison asked  
  
"No actually I can't right now I have a letter to write to a role-model. Maybe another time?" Dre said smiling. Madison nodded.  
  
"We have to talk about earlier. By the way Draco's in his dorm, and he hasn't come out. Is something wrong with him?" Madison said.  
  
"I doubt he wants to talk to me right now," Dre said. Just as she swept upstairs into her dorm, shutting the door, Draco immerged.  
  
"Did Dre come in?" He asked. Madison nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's upstairs, want me to go get her for you?" Madison said. Draco shook his head violently.  
  
"Hell no," He said, and he ran back upstairs.  
  
"Well something happened there..." Madison whispered.  
  
"Looks like Draco needs some comforting," Pansy said slyly, and she slipped upstairs.  
  
"Sounds like they don't need a viper in their midst right now," Jewel said her eyes narrowed, once Pansy had disappeared.  
  
"Hey Jewel, go get Dre's homework for me, I'm going to finish it for her," Madison said.  
  
"What?" Jewel asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she looked really weighed down, I'm sure she could use the relief, but I'll leave the potions homework alone," Madison said. Jewel grinned.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back," Jewel said. Madison smiled slightly. Dre, you just earned myself as your ally. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:  
  
Dre walked down the steps of her dormitory early in the morning. She had a reply letter clasped in her hand. She looked at it one more time.  
  
Dear Mrs. Trewlany, Thank you so much for your inspirations. I will be very careful I promise. Just one question... Are relationships bad for me right now? Drimeth  
  
It wasn't long. Direct and to the point. Trewlany's letter had been longwinded and very informative of her duties, but Dre wasn't that much of a writer, especially when it was to someone she had only read about in books. She ran up to the owlery with very little incident, (Peeves had stopped her to ask which way a screwdriver turned to loosen a bolt for a very large chandelier) and pushed open the door. Right in front of her was Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," Dre said as she realized she had walked in right on their conversation. "I'll just take Ebony and leave," Dre said.  
  
"You don't have to, Harry and I were just talking about Quidditch," Ron replied hastily. Dre smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Dre said. She raised her arm as a large Raven came flying down from one of the topmost rafters.  
  
"Here you go Ebony, I don't know where she lives, but I think you can figure it out. If it takes you more than a week don't bother alright?" Dre said. Ebony looked at her, and nodded, rubbed her head against Dre's cheek, and then swept out the window.  
  
"See you later," Dre said.  
  
"Wait, Dre, do you have any plans for sitting with someone during Charms?" Ron asked. Dre turned and smiled.  
  
"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to make some," Dre said. Ron laughed.  
  
"Well you wanna sit with me?" Ron asked grinning. Dre couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I'd love to," Dre said. "I'll see you there alright?" Dre said. She grinned once more, and then took off down the owlery steps.  
  
"So I'll see you later ok? Don't forget we have to go," Draco said.  
  
"I won't forget, now go!" Dre said. She pushed him off in another direction from which she was going.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you?" Draco asked. Dre rolled her eyes.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to talk about it right now, I'll see you later," Dre said and she walked away. She walked up a few flights of stairs and up to the charms corridor.  
  
"Hey Dre!" A voice called. Dre looked up ahead, and Hermione Granger was standing there.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Dre said. Hermione ran over to her.  
  
"I have to tell you something. Ron can't make it to charms, he got sick during potions class, and he wanted to make sure you knew, because he's really sorry," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh. Oh ok, thanks Hermione," Dre said. All prospect of the class vanished from her. She walked into the class slowly, and sat down at the back of the room, pulled out her wand, and started listening to Flitwick about the class.  
  
She left charms class, and decided that she would go up to the hospital wing, and see if Ron was alright. She walked into the ward, and all the beds were empty. 'he must have gotten released' Dre thought to herself.  
  
"Madame?" Dre called. Madame Pomphrey came into the room, holding a tray of potions.  
  
"Yes my child? What is it?" She asked.  
  
"When was Ronald Weasly allowed to leave?" Dre asked.  
  
"Ronald? Oh Ronald never came to the hospital today Drimeth," Pomphrey said. Dre's insides froze.  
  
"Oh alright. Thanks anyway," Dre said. She walked out of the hospital wing even more miserable than before. She had been stood up by a Gryffindor. She looked around, and suddenly everything went Hazy. She felt herself hit the ground.  
  
Ron is walking down the corridor. Hermione stops him, and says "Dre was looking for you, where were you?" Ron looks sick. Very sick. "Hermione tell her I'm sorry. I can't go to class, I have to go to the hospital wing" Ron says. "But you already went there earlier!" Hermione says back. "No, I... I was sick earlier, than I was sick, and now I'm sick, and I think I'll be sick again," Ron says. He falls to his hands and knees, and wretches everywhere. "Ronald!" Hermione cries. She pats him on the back. "Are you alright? We have to get you to the hospital now," Hermione says. Ron nods, and then collapses completely unconscious. "RON!" Hermione says. "Ron wake up!" Hermione says. She tries to wake him. She feels to see if he's breathing. "Ron!" Hermione says. She slaps him across the face. His eyes open slightly. "Come on, I need to get you out of here," Hermione says. She tries to get him up, but Ron is to heavy for her. A dark shadow comes out of the corner. "Miss Granger, Ron is about to die." This cold voice says. Hermione shudders. "Who are you?" Hermione asks. "The last thing you'll ever see!" The voice says. "Avada Kedavra!" The voice shouts, and Hermione falls down dead. Ron also succumbs to this curse. The clock right behind this shadow says 7:00. The body immerges from the shadow. Dark cloaked figure.  
  
"My dear are you alright?" Madame Pomphrey asked. Dre looked at her. Her heart nearly stopped.  
  
"What time is it?" Dre asks sitting bolt upright.  
  
"It's 6:45! My dear what is it!" Pomphrey said. Dre looked down the stone corridor. She was still on the floor. Dre searched the memory.  
  
"Transfiguration corridor!" Dre shrieked. Dre stood up nearly knocking Pomphrey over. Dre scrambled down the corridors, jumping up the steps.  
  
"Dre! What's wrong!" A voice shouted.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Harry! Follow me, we haven't a moment to loose!" Dre said. Harry took off after her. They were about to round the corner, but they heard Hermione and Ron talking. Then someone vomited.  
  
"Ronald!" Hermione cried. Dre looked around the corner.  
  
"Ok, Harry, I can't intervene but you can. All you have to do, is go and stop this person from hurting Hermione and Ron, it's not going to be hard, you'll have him by surprise," Dre said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh never mind, I'll do it!" Dre said. She listened again.  
  
"Miss Granger, Ron is about to die," A voice said. Dre rounded the corner, and started creeping down the hallway.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering.  
  
"The last thing..." The voice starts.  
  
"I don't think so!" Dre shouts, her wand at the ready.  
  
"How did I know that you would come!" The voice shrieked. The cloaked figure came out of the shadows, and pulled down his hood.  
  
"Why is Ron about to die?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because he's been poisoned all day long," The man snapped.  
  
"Drimeth Shylock, your father has a message for you. You are needed," The man said. He had slick black hair, and cold, hollow icy blue eyes.  
  
"My father?" Dre said, her voice faltering.  
  
"Yes, your father!" he said. Before Dre could do anything, he touched his wand to his hand, turned himself into a portkey and vanished. Hermione reached down to Ron.  
  
"We have to get him to the wing!" Hermione said.  
  
"Who is your father Dre?" Harry asked. Dre looked at him.  
  
"My father is Franklin Jared," Dre said.  
  
"I know that name... Why?" Harry said.  
  
"Because he's a... He's a death-eater Harry, and I haven't spoken to him in years," Dre said. Harry looked at her.  
  
"We'll talk about this later, come on, we need to get Ron downstairs," Harry said. Dre nodded. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
  
Hermione, Harry and Dre all struggled to carry Ron upstairs. Luckily, Dre found Peeves along the way.  
  
"Peeves, open the doors for us," Dre said.  
  
"Why should I?" He cackled.  
  
"Because I showed you how to use a screwdriver, now open the door," Dre said. Peeves looked like he was about to throw a fit, but he shrugged, and opened the doors for them. They finally arrived at the hospital ward.  
  
"Peeves, open this door, and then you're free to go," Dre said. Peeves nodded, opened the door, and then he shot down the corridor, bouncing off the walls cackling madly. Dre rolled her eyes. Harry grinned. They struggled into the ward, and finally got Ron onto a bed.  
  
"Madame! Madame!" Dre called. No reply. "YO! POPPY!" Dre snapped. Madame Pomphrey came bustling down the corridor.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What ever is the matter!" Poppy said.  
  
"We thought you could tell us. We have a..." She shot a sideways glance at Harry. "Hint. We found a smashed poison bottle by him," Dre said.  
  
"Do you think it was a suicide attempt?" Poppy said.  
  
"Oh heck no, this was poured down his throat," Dre said reassuringly. Poppy nodded.  
  
"Well let me get started, you three better clear out," Poppy said. They nodded. Dre, Harry and Hermione walked outside into the corridor. Dre sat down on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dre retorted. "I'm waiting right here until I know that Ron is ok," Dre said. Hermione looked at her.  
  
"I don't blame you Dre, but shouldn't you go and talk to Dumbledore?" Hermione said. "This is way beyond us, and you owe it to him that he knows," Hermione said. "You owe it to Ron, and you owe it to Dumbledore," Hermione said. Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm waiting... right... here," Dre said.  
  
"Dre!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Don't shout! I'm right here," Dre said.  
  
"You're going to Dumbledore and that's final!" Hermione shouted. Hermione wasn't there anymore.  
  
Madame Poppy comes rushing out of the hospital wing. "Dumbledore!" She shouts. "Albus! Oh come quickly Albus! It's an emergency!" She shouts. She goes over to the wall, pulls out her wand, says a spell, and the whole school starts going off, with sirens and bells. Albus Dumbledore in all of his glory comes sweeping down the hallway. "What is it Madame?" He says. "Come quickly! I'm loosing him!" Madame Poppy says. Dumbledore runs into the ward. Hermione and Dre run in after them. The door slams shut right in front of Hermione before she can get in. To much commotion, can't tell what's going on, wands are everywhere, potion bottles are smashed on the ground, flashes of spells are everywhere, 8 different professors are in there around the table. Macgongall starts to panic. "Dumbledore he's stopped breathing!" Macgongall says. Fear is all over Dumbledore's face. Professor Snape's eyes go wide, and he looks up at Dumbledore. Everything goes absolutely quiet, except for Poppy who suddenly starts to sob into Professor Snapes shoulder. Dumbledore pulls up the sheet over his head. "Professor Macgongall, we have some letters to write, Severus, please go and fetch Molly and Arthur. Professor Sinistra, please go and fetch Ginny," Dumbledore says, his voice wavering, and tears streaming down his face. The professors suddenly back away from the bed. Dre blindly walks over to the bed, and pulls the sheet back down. Ron's blank eyes stare directly at her. Dre starts sobbing uncontrollably. "Ron! Oh please no not Ron," Dre sobs, She crawls into the bed next to his completely frozen body. Her tears soak the sheets. Poppy is about to pull her away, but Dumbledore stops Poppy. "Let her cry, or she'll never except it," Dumbledore says.  
  
"Dre!" Hermione shouted. Dre looked up at her. Tears suddenly poured over onto her face.  
  
"Dre, what's wrong?" Hermione suddenly asked curious.  
  
"Ron," Dre said in a bare whisper. She ran up the stairs, straight to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Dumbledore! Ron! He's dying! Poppy, she can't stop it," Dre said. Dumbledore pushed right past her, and flew down the steps, Dre at his heals.  
  
"Dumbledore! Oh Dumbledore thank goodness you're here," Poppy said "A moment later and it would have been to late!" Poppy said. They ran into the hospital wing. Soon teachers were flying in through the door. Dre sat there crying. She couldn't help it.  
  
"Dre, calm down, and tell me what's going on," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, leave her alone alright?" Harry said. Hermione looked at her slightly hurt, but she resumed being quiet. Dumbledore came out.  
  
"Drimeth, might I have a word?" He said. Dre felt her stomach fall through the ground. She stood up, and walked into the hospital wing trembling.  
  
"What exactly, has been occurring these past few days?" He asked.  
  
"Not much sir," Dre said.  
  
"Where did you find Ronald?" He asked.  
  
"Upstairs sir. A man was poisoning him all day long," Dre replied. She looked up at him.  
  
"Is he ok?" Dre asked, her entire body trembling at this point.  
  
"He will make it," He said. Dre suddenly burst into tears. One of the teachers walked forward, and out their arms around her, allowing her to cry into their robes, making it so she wouldn't be incredibly embarrassed.  
  
"Dre?" A weak voice said. Dre looked up, and she saw Ron there, completely white face, with a tinge of green to it. She pulled away from the professor, and walked over to him.  
  
"RON!" Dre suddenly cried, and she collapsed on his bed next to him, and started crying all over again, and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Dre!" He gasped. "I can't breath, loosen up," He whispered. Dre loosened her grip.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was just so worried, I saw him killing you, and then I stopped that and then I saw the poison killing you and Dumbledore didn't get here in time, and I don't know what is coming next and it's scaring me to death, and I just can't believe all of this--" Dre kept going on and on, until Ron put his hand up to her lips and smiled.  
  
"Where would I be without you eh?" He said. Dre laughed weakly.  
  
"Dead?" Dre said. Ron laughed, and put his arms around her.  
  
"No more crying, I'm ok now," he said. Dre nodded, and they laid there for a moment.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I think it might be prudent to fetch Molly and Arthur," Snape's voice said. Dre looked up and saw the front of his robes were soaked. He had comforted her, he had held her in his arms... Like a father would have done. Dre didn't say anything. She looked at him for a few more moments, before Dumbledore cut into her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, that would be wise. Please go fetch them Severus, and also... also inform the other teachers there was a break in at Hogwarts of a death eater," Dumbledore said, and almost all of the teachers left the hospital wing. She was going to just lay there next to Ron, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I think it best Drimeth, if you go to the common room and get some rest," Snape said. Dre looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"I'll see you later ok, be safe?" Dre said. Ron smiled.  
  
"I will," he said. Dre smiled, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Ron suddenly got color back in his face, and Dre could only assume, she had caused him to blush. Dre smiled, and then walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Where's Hermione and Harry?" Dre asked.  
  
"They were sent to their common room," Snape said.  
  
"Oh," Dre said.  
  
"And don't worry. I won't tell Mr. Malfoy you happened to kiss Mr. Weasly on the cheek," Snape said. Dre didn't grin like she would have normally at a comment like that.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered.  
  
"What for?" He asked.  
  
"For... the hug," Dre said, and she disappeared into the common room. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

"Did you hear? Ron Weasly almost died last night!"

"I heard the whole Story. Dre Jared was trying to kill him!"

"That's not what I heard, I heard that she stopped Hermione Granger from killing him."

Gossip flew like pollen through the school that Ron Weasly nearly died. What they didn't know is how, or who; so the ideas formulated very fast from "Just a guess" to "It's the gospel truth!"

"Dre! Is Ron ok?" Hermione asked, rushing up to her. Dre turned around.

"Listen to the rumors, don't you believe them?" Dre asked. Hermione laughed.

"Whatever! Listen to Parvati and Lavender? I don't think so!" She said. Dre grinned.

"Yeah, he'll be ok," Dre said.

"Alright, I'm going up to the hospital after classes, maybe I'll see you there?" Hermione said. Dre looked embaressed. After thinking over about kissing him, she felt completely embarrassed she had, and she still hadn't fussed up to Draco, which was driving her nuts.

"I might. See you later," Dre said. Hermione grinned, and then walked away. Dre sat down at her table.

"Hey Beautiful," Draco said coming up and sitting down next to her.

"Hey," Dre said. Draco leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You ok?" He asked. Dre looked at him. ' besides the fact that I kissed Ron on cheek, and don't have the nerve to tell you, yeah, I'm doing fine' Dre thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Dre lied. Draco looked at her.

"Listen, if there's anything you need to tell me, I'm here," he said. "And... And I need to talk to you," He said. Dre looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, about the other night. I was just too... confused," Draco said. Dre looked at him, their faces less than an inch apart. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't apologize, because... I need to tell you something," Dre said.

"DRIMETH!" A voice called, ringing through the hall. Dre looked up.

"What?" Dre said. She looked around.

"Come with me immediately," Macgongall said, looking stern as ever. Dre looked very confused. She stood up, and walked away with her, down to her office.

"Have a biscuit," Macgongall said, shoving the tin in her hands.

"No thanks," Dre said putting it onto the desk. Macgongall didn't say anything.

"Ron Weasly was sent home last night. He's still very ill. But he requested I give you this letter; in private," Macgongall said. "He said... "Make sure Malfoy isn't present," She said. "You are excused," She said. Dre took the letter, and walked out of the office. She sat down on the cold flag stone floor, and opened it carefully.

_Dre,_

_I don't know how to say it, but Thanks a million. I don't know what's next, but I have a feeling Death is going to be after me for a while now, until something scares him away. _

_I love you .I really mean it_

_Ron_

Dre folded up the letter, trying not to smile like a fool. The letter concerned her. Death... following Ron? But the last two sentences really got to her. She had to smile. Grin. Look stupidly love struck. And yet she was being dishonest with Draco.

She stood up, and walked away down the hall, up to the Charms class room.

"You are very early," Professor Flitwick squeaked. Dre grinned.

"Sorry, I just... Wanted to be on time."

"That is defiantly a first young lady," He said smiling politely. Dre grinned.

"Thanks," Dre said. She sat down, and slowly the class filled up with students. Draco came in and sat down next to her.

"What did Macgongall want you for?" Draco asked.

"It was a project thing," Dre said. "Some transfiguration crud she wants done by Monday," Dre said.

"And what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you? Tell you when?" Dre prompted.

"Earlier, you said you wanted to tell me something," Draco said.

"Oh that well..." Dre started, when she was interrupted again.

"Class, may I have your attention? We'll be doing a review test," Flitwick said, handing out some papers, "Pass them on, pass them on," He said. Eventually, they got to Dre and Draco. They took them, and began writing.

"So now can you tell me?" He whispered.

"I have a confession to make," She whispered back, feeling color rising in her cheeks.

"Such as?" He asked, dipping his quill in some ink.

"Last night in the hospital wing..." Dre started, writing down an answer. "I... did something. Something really not good," Dre said.

"What could you do in a situation like that?" He asked.

"I kissed Ron... Not full on, just a kiss on the cheek, and there's something worse after that," Dre said.

"Can this discussion wait till after class?" Flitwick asked. Dre looked up.

"Sorry Professor," Draco said.

"Just do the test," Flitwick replied.

Dre stood up at the end of class, and walked out, Draco on her heals.

"What the worse thing?" He asked.

"He gave me this note through Macgongall today, I don't have a report or anything due on Monday," Dre said. She handed him the note. He read it. And read it again. And again.

"Well, sounds like you have your relationship worked out. This one I'm assuming is ending, so I'll see you around," He said, he turned around.

"Draco wait," Dre said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"What?" He said.

"I feel so stupid, I don't know why I did that," Dre said. "I don't know why, I just." Dre started.

"No, don't worry, I knew it was coming. Trewlany said you saw in a prediction in your orb, that you saw the guys you truly like, and according to your reaction, you didn't act like it was me. I knew it was going to happen, I just didn't know who or when," Draco said.

"It's not like that though, I still really love you," Dre said.

"You can't love or even like two people. Not like that. You have to choose," Draco said and he walked away. Dre felt overwhelmed with emotion.

"Draco!" Dre called, but he still kept walking.

"Dre are you ok?" Someone asked. She turned around and saw Hermione standing right behind her, a concerned look on her face. Dre started crying. Hermione gave her a comforting hug.

"I don't know what's wrong, but it'll all be ok," Hermione said.

"I hope so..." Dre whispered.

Dre walked down the halls in the late afternoon of Saturday. She hadn't spoken to Draco since he told her to choose, and she hadn't heard or seen Ron either. But she had been making decisions. Draco, no matter how cute, or funny... they would always be just friends. Kissing was awkward for them, holding hands felt funny. It just wasn't normal for them, or right. Ron almost seemed like the best way to deal with this, because she even saw the future, that that was who she liked. She also knew that time lines make shifts all the time, and that is unavoidable.

"Dre! Dre! Oh Dre guess what!" Hermione shouted at the top of the marble stairs. Dre looked up, and she started running down the steps, skipping the last four.

"Ron's coming back today! He'll be here any minute!" Hermione said grinning.

"Really? When did you hear that?" She asked.

"Harry just talked to him floo," She said.

"That's awesome, I'm glad he's better," Dre said. She really did feel happy, but she was really torn right now. No... She had to consult the orb once more besides making her decision. "Listen Hermione, I have to go to the tower really fast, do you want to come with me?" She asked. Hermione grinned.

"Sure, come on, let's go," Hermione said.

They ran all the way up to the North Tower, and finally got in. Trewlany was asleep on her chair, and there were a few orbs laying out.

"Would you grab me the smaller one?" Dre asked, as she extinguished the fires, and opened up the windows.

"Why does she always have it so stifling in here?" Hermione asked, picking up the orb.

"Because, some people are thrown into the beyond easier that way, because it stupors the mind. I however find it devastating to my concentration," She said.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Hermione asked, as Dre settled herself on a poof.

"Just stare into the orb, if you see anything, let me know when I'm done," Dre said. She was gone sooner than she expected.

_Who do you love? Who do you love? Aha, yes I see it now. Here he is. _

_The doors of the great hall swing open, there's a tall boy standing there. He has red hair. A pale boy with a pointed face walks up. _

"_Hey Ron," He says._

"_How are you Draco?" Ron replies. _

"_I'm fine. Listen, I have to talk to you about Dre," Draco says._

"_What... Oh. Yeah, Draco, I'm really..." Ron starts. _

"_No, Don't worry about it. If she's happier with you, please take her. It's still kind of awkward between us anyway, I think we're better off as friends. Just please don't tell her we talked. Just know, you have my blessing to have her as your girl," Draco says. Ron smiles. He has a look of thanks, and at the same time not pity, but something like it. Like Sympathy. _

"Ok, I'm done," Dre replied. Hermione looked up.

"That was fast. What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Just something I needed to know. Did you see anything?" Dre asked.

"Actually... Yes. I saw Viktor talking to me. Almost like we were reunited," Hermione said.

"Maybe he's coming to," Dre said grinning. "Come on, I think Ron's going to be here soon," Dre said. They ran all the way downstairs, and were about to come into the entrance hall, when Dre saw Draco talking with Ron.

"Wait, let them talk," Dre said.

"What are they talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Draco is letting me go," Dre whispered.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I saw," Dre replied. Hermione didn't pursue the subject. Draco started walked towards them.

"It's ok, we can go now," Dre said. They started walking towards Ron.

"Draco!" Dre called.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Did you make my decision?" Dre asked, a small smile creeping on her face. Draco laughed.

"Go. I know I can't win," he said. Dre walked over.

"You are my best friend," Dre said. Draco grinned.

"I know. Now go, He's waiting for you," Draco said. Dre grinned, and walked over to Ron.

"Hey!" Dre said grinning. "I ditto what you said in your note," Dre said.

"The last thing?" He asked surprised.

"You got it," Dre said. Hermione looked completely confused, but Ron smiled, broadly.

"Ditto," He said. She grinned gave him a hug, and whispered in his ear "It's good to have you back.

"It's good to be back... and with you," He whispered.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Dre and Ron walked down the hallway hand in hand, smiling, laughing, giggling, flirting, and everything that goes along with being happy and in puppy love. Every time they passed someone they would roll their eyes, except for Professor Trewlany, who would smile, and look all sappy, and float away, and Harry who would laugh at the sight of them.

Two people who did not take it nearly as lightly as the rest of the school, was Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Granger was completely miffed, and flat out refused to speak to Dre. Dre was so sad about it, she often went to the room of requirements, that was filled with a cushy chair and a bunch of handkerchiefs. Hermione had been one of her only true girl friend.

Draco was completely ignoring the fact that they were together. He ignored Ron, barely spoke to Dre, and when he did, it was about homework. He was even being civilized to everyone. Apparently he though it he was nice, he could maybe win her back.

"I would kindly like to request that you pay attention in my class," Macgongall snapped during one of her lessons. Ron and Dre had just started laughing about something.

"Yes Professor," Dre said, trying not to laugh, while Ron was dying into his books.

"Miss Jared, please change seats with Mr. Goyle," She said. Dre looked over, and Goyle was sitting next to Draco.

"Professor, could I please change seats with someone else," Dre said. She hated saying it, but she didn't want to sit next to Draco. She didn't want him to say anything to her.

"My decision is final!" She said turning her back. Dre and Goyle stood up passing each other. Goyle slipped something into her bag. Dre barley saw it; but ignored it politely. She sat down next to Draco, who also looked awkward.

"How are you?" He whispered.

"Good," Dre said.

The class ended mercifully fast. Draco and Dre stood up, and started walking out of the class together. Draco grabbed her arm, and Dre felt the world sink out around her.

_The Dark Lord Cometh, his glory and might restored,_

_The Dark Lord Cometh, with his mighty hoard._

_He comes with Ax, he comes with Wand_

_He comes to kill the boy before Dawn_

_He comes to kill the boy who survived,_

_He's come to fulfill the prophecy... one shall die!_

Dre felt saw people looking at her. For once she remembered with complete clarity what she had just said.

"What the Hell?" Lavender said.

"She really is a freak," A Ravenclaw said. Then, to Dre's horror, Draco, and Hermione were both nodding, and Ron was no where to be seen. She started crying.

"We should have saved our breath," One said rolling their eyes. Ron pushed through the crowed. He shoved Draco aside.

"Move it Malfoy," He snapped.

"Don't push me!" Draco retorted.

"SHE'S YOUR FRIEND YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE FIRST!" Ron roared. Everyone fell silent. A few of the girls had even gasped. Ron walked over to Dre and helped her slowly to her feet, and put his arms around her. Everyone parted like water, as they walked by. Dre was sobbing into Ron's shirt.

"They all hate me!" Were the only discernable words coming from her mouth.

((Authors note: Ok... Um this was short, but I think it sets up a new chapter, and it also sets up that this gift is separating her from her friends. I really need reviews people, thanks))


End file.
